hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Destructicane Saffir-Simpson
Description Here are all the different types of Destructicanes. But what are they? They're just my hypothetical hurricanes. It's like any other member of this forum's hurricanes. Now here's the scale to get you started on my seasons. Saffir-Simpson Tropical Wave Hasn't yet formed. There is a chance that it may become a depression, but it's not certain. Tropical Depression Has winds ranging from 20 mph to 40 mph. It has an extremely low chance of causing more than very minor damage. Tropical Storm Winds range from 41 mph all the way to 74 mph. It is possible that slight coastal flooding might happen. Hurricane (Category 1) This can cause moderate damage to poorly structured buildings. The winds can go from 75 mph to 95 mph. Hurricane (Category 2) Starting at 96 mph, Category 2 hurricanes may cause some damage to cities and trees. At 110 mph, it would have the peak intensity of a Category 2. Major Hurricane (Category 3) Category 3 hurricanes can potentially be the cause of over $1,000,000 in damage. Wind speeds must be 111-129 mph. Major Hurricane (Category 4) This type of hurricane can cause extensive damage to moderately safe structures. Wind is powerful, being in the 130-156 mph range. Major Hurricane (Category 5) Devastating damage will be caused to poorly built structures. 157-198 mph winds will destroy mostly everything. Major Hurricane (Category 6) Poorly built structures will be flung into new locations and well-built structures will receive extensive damage from devastating 199-234 mph winds. Major Hurricane (Category 7) Almost all structures perish, and asphalt can possibly be torn from the roads. Category 7 Major Hurricanes have mind-boggling 235-299 mph winds. Supercane Supercanes are monsters. They have 300-499 mph winds and can basically destroy anything except for objects dug deep into the ground with a very sturdy base. Grass may be ripped out. Same with trees and plants. Hypercane Hypercanes have winds from 500-999 mph. Anybody caught in this catastrophe will drown or get hit by debris. Apocane Apocane stands for apocalyptic hurricane. They range from 1000-4999 mph. Only extensively warm waters can fuel this type of storm. Megacane Megacanes are what we may call true beasts. 5000-9999 mph winds can destroy nearly everything, and some of the biggest megacanes might make it into space. Insanicane With 10000-19999 mph winds, insanicanes are not to be messed with, for most of them end up in space. Insanicanes can move planets slightly out of their orbit sometimes. Cataclysmicane 20000-34999 mph ends most life on planets. At this point, planets can get knocked out of their orbit so much that it actually might change factors of that planet. Ultracane If you're even a million kilometers away from this thing, you'll still get smashed by debris, at least, probably. 35000-74999 mph winds destroy literally EVERYTHING. They can even fling planets towards their stars, or even possibly eject them from their system entirely! Catastrophicane It's literally impossible to survive anywhere near this thing, as its winds go from 75000 to 200K mph! At this point, it's possible to cause a planet tapart! Gigacane 200K-500K mph winds make these storms so big that they can mess up a solar system. Whatever solar system they're in will likely get flung and disassembled. Teracane 500K-1M mph. There's not even a way to describe this. Giganticane Not to be confused with gigacanes, these monsters have winds ranging from 1M-2.5M mph. Enjoy having your solar system completely destroyed. Petacane 2.5-5M mph. Why? Who even made the waters so hot that this would happen? What the heck is this?Category:Tropical cyclone scales